lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Throughout Lucidstuck Derrick and his friends come across a plethora of items scattered across the realms or created using Derrick's Item Combination ability. Items '''can range from armour which can form armour sets with set bonuses, weapons, key items for unlocking puzzles and doors, tools for making journeying less difficult and faster to travel through and so on. Particular dreamers earn skills that help with Derrick's item creation, and can make his creations even better with advice and enhancements. * Characters have a limit of 5 INVENTORY SLOTS for holding items, plus 1 WEAPON SLOT. * The Dreamers can wear: * 1 HAT ITEM * 1 MASK ITEM * 1 EYE(S) ITEM * 1 NECK ITEM * 1 BACK ITEM * 1 TOP/SHIRT ITEM * 1 BOTTOM/PANTS ITEM * 1 SHOE (SET) ITEM * 1 GLOVE (SET) ITEM * 1 BRACELET/BANGLE ITEM * 1 RING ITEM * 1 WEAPON ITEM Combination Item Tier There are seven tier levels items created using Derrick's Item combination ability can reach to before becoming too complex. They list as follows: * Basic item - Red * Combined item tier 1 - Orange * Combined item tier 2 - Yellow * Combined item tier 3 - Green * Combined item tier 4 - Blue * Combined item tier 5 - Indigo * Combined item tier 6 - Violet * Combined item tier 7 - White Basic items are items created using conjuring, Black creation fragment drawings, or discovered items that have '''NOT been used by Derrick to combine together. The first tier level are items created consisting of basic items only. Tier 2 consists of a combination of Tier 1 and/or basic items. Tier 3 consists of a combination of Tier 2, 1, or basic items and so on. The highest tiered item in a creation will bump the entire creation to the next tier above the highest tiered item. Once the tier level reaches 7 It may not increase in any aspect, if used as an item in a combination the creation will fail and be destroyed. Single items (Armour) Mask items _________________________ Gas mask (Prevents breathing poison) - Great for surviving clouds of poison gas! __________________________ Pangolin Gas mask (Prevents breathing poison) - Great for surviving clouds of poison gas if you're a pangolin! Neck items _________________________ Blood Stained Scarf(+fear) - You found this in your closet, why is there blood on it? _________________________ Journeyer's Scarf(+fear | fast travel) (Blood stained Scarf + Hourglass) - Sand-worn scarf that let's you slow time, making you move faster! _________________________ Time Traveler's Cape(fast travel | Time reset(3panels)) (Journeyer's Scarf + Pocket Watch) - Time traveler's relic that gives you the ability to manipulate time! _________________________ Time Traveler's Satchel (fast travel | Time reset | 3storage) (Time Traveler's Cape + Backpack) - Time traveler's carrying pouch, also gives you the timey powers! _________________________ Woven Luck(+fear | Lucky) (Blood Stained Scarf + Deck of Cards) - Luck in every woven stitch, you'll have a good day wearing this! _________________________ Dusty Eye patch (+30damage for shot) - dark eye patch from the Dusty-clad bonemen. _________________________ Dark Shades (-fear) - Dark Shades that make you feel boss. _________________________ Monocle(-fear | +30damage for shot) (Dusty eye patch + Dark Shades) - A classy and sophisticated monocle. Very gentlemanly. _________________________ Classy Scouter (Pesterchum function | +30damage for shot) (Monocle + Tablet) - Tablet vision that makes you look like a saiyan warrior. _________________________ Precision Glare(Pesterchum function | +50damage for shot) (Classy Scouter + Laser Pointer) - Tablet vision that makes you look like a saiyan warrior. Increased accuracy! _________________________ Classy Perception(Pesterchum function | +30damage for shot | Read stats function) (Classy Scouter + Black Feather) - Tablet vision that makes you look like a saiyan warrior, and it reads stats! Hat Items _________________________ White Beanie(No benefits) - Stylish white beanie for cold winter days. _________________________ White Beanie w/ Bluetooth(Pesterchum/call function) (White Beanie + Smartphone) - Stylish white beanie for winter. With new calling function! _________________________ Dusty Bucket Hat (+10damage with range) - Loose hat from the Dusty-clad bonemen. _________________________ Dusty Bucket Hat w/ Bluetooth(+10 damage with range | Pesterchum/call function) (Dusty Bucket Hat + Smart Phone) - Loose hat from the Dusty-clad bonemen. With new calling function! _________________________ Old Top hat(-fear) (Dusty Bucket Hat + Worn-out Fedora) - A classy and sophisticated old top hat. _________________________ Tiny hat - cute little tiny hat that is adorable _________________________ Tinfoil hat(-- outside influence) While in use, the users thoughts and ability to act on their own are unmolested. _________________________ Nice hat - Just a nice hat. _________________________ Steampunk hat(+25 dmg reduction) - Just a nice steampunk hat. Top/Shirts Moon shirt(No benefits) - One of Derrick's many t-shirts. _________________________ Dark Ice Chest plate (+300HP) (Moon shirt + Diamond) - Derrick's shirt armed with plates of diamond, grants a great deal of extra HP _________________________ Winter Coat(No benefits) -Feminine coat for winter. _________________________ Equinox Coat(-20damage in darkness | -fear near Derrick) (Winter coat + Moon shirt) - Feminine coat for winter. Brings those a bit closer to Derrick. _________________________ clothing and armour Tiny hat- cute little tiny hat that is adorable High heel boots- stylish high heels for women. Leather gloves- durable, yet simple gloves to help protect hands. Black dress- extravagant and sleek. A stylish dress for women. Nice hat- Just a nice hat.Steampunk hat(+25 dmg reduction)- Just a nice steampunk hat. T-shirt- Simple gray t-shirt. Nice pants- Just nice pants. Steampunk pants(+25 dmg reduction)- Just nice steampunk pants. Steampunk shoes(+25 dmg reduction)- Just nice steampunk shoes. Nice jacket- A very nice jacket. Nice t-shirt jacket- Very nice jacket combined with a t-shirtSteampunk T-shirt jacket(+25 dmg reduction)- Very nice steampunk jacket combined with a t-shirt Iron fist- Useful for removing teeth the hard way. Elemental iron first- Magical fist bumping Steampunk elemental iron fist(+25 dmg reduction)- steampunk Magical fist bumpingElemental gloves- Magical hand shakes Armour Sets !NG Nightly Gentleman's Set(+300HP | -60damage | --Fear) *Nightly Top hat (+50HP | -20damage) *Nightly Business Suit (+100HP | -20damage) *Nightly Business Pants(+50HP | -20damage) (Old Top Hat, Business Suit, Business pants + Metal Defense) Set bonus! "Iron-clad gentlemen" -This gives you an extra 100HP, limits your fear meter to 75% for certain monsters, and makes you feel really classy. _________________________ !TG Timely Gentleman's Set(+300HP | -60damage | --Fear | Time travel back 5actions) * Temporal Top Hat (+50HP | -20damage) * Temporal Business Suit (+100HP | -20damage) * Temporal Business Pants(+50HP | -20damage) (Nightly Top Hat, Nightly Business Suit, Nightly Business Pants + Hour Glass) Set Bonus! "Time traveler" -Enables you to undo/retry an action has far as 5 actions (Panels) ago. _________________________ !MG Midnight Gentleman Set(++Fear to enemies | -Fear | Interchangeable item slot) *Midnight Fedora w/ Bluetooth(+Fear to enemies | -fear| Pesterchum/call function) *Midnight Business Suit (+Fear to enemies | -fear) *Midnight Business pants(+Fear to enemies | -fear) (Fedora w/ Bluetooth, Business Suit, Business Pants + Moon shirt) Set Bonus! "After 2AM" -Grants you the ability to use your weapon slot as an interchangeable item slot in the most inconvenient way possible. You also begin to heal if your environment is dark without monsters present. _________________________ !CG Chrome Gentleman Set(++Fear to enemies | -Fear | +200HP | "Thorn" effect) * Metal Fedora w/ Bluetooth(+Fear to enemies | -fear | +50HP| Pesterchum/call function) * Metal Business Suit (+Fear to enemies | -fear | +100HP) * Metal Business Pants(+Fear to enemies | -fear | +50HP) (Midnight Fedora w/ Bluetooth, Midnight Business Suit, Midnight Business Pants + Metal defense) Set Bonus! "Chrome alloy" -Causes slight damage to enemies that physically attack you without a weapon. _________________________ !SWS Spine War Suit Set(++Fear to enemies | -Fear | +200HP | Rapid fire effect) * Lethal Fedora w/ Bluetooth(+Fear to enemies | -fear | +50HP) * Lethal Business Suit (+Fear to enemies | -fear | +100HP) * Lethal Business Pants(+Fear to enemies | -fear | +50HP) (Metal Fedora w/ Bluetooth, Metal Business Suit, Metal Business Pants + Ammo Box) Set Bonus! "Blaze of Glory" -Grants rapid fire to firearms that normally cannot fire in quick succession. _________________________ !SteamS Steampunk shenanigans Set(-125dmg | Wind up effect) * Steampunk hat (-25 dmg) * Steampunk tshirt jacket (-25 dmg) * Steampunk elemental iron fist (-25 dmg) * Steampunk pants (-25 dmg) * Steampunk shoes (-25 dmg) (Nice hat, Nice tshirt jacket, nice pants, elemental iron first, nice shoes + brass cog) Set Bonus! "Wind up" - Increases the user's strength by +10 every time their turn comes around. _________________________ !AA Amicable artisan set _________________________ !DA Doomsday Ambassador set _________________________ !M Morningstar ser _________________________ !RW Rumor's Whisper set _________________________ !SS Sharp sundress set The moon gown would use the skirt component to make Alice's shirt longer, into a dress, and the moon shirt would provide a +monster fear attribute. The lead sandalsw.socks are sandals made out of lead that come with socks. Dunno if it has any attributes. The hat with bluetooth is a regular hat that does pesterchum. The protective gloves are made out of rubber and allow the wearer to pick stuff like mephitas crystals or hot/cold stuff. The Sunscreen in the starbeach set gives the wearer bonus DR when they're in a bright area, like the equinox coat does in the dark. It's summer-y. Veil on the head is added, sleeves are removed. Sharp beach wear gets DR bonusses from the sawblade and has a set bonus that deals damage to attackers, like the chrome gentleman set does. The final product would have +monster fear on the shirt, bluetooth on the hat, and some manner of protective thing on the gloves. Plus everything has dr, with extra dr while the wearer is in light, and the set bonus is that it returns melee or unarmed damage. ss, rw, m and da sets as explained by reggie https://mspfa.com/?s=3039&p=4111 Weapons Hunting Knife(No benefits) -A standard knife used for hunting wild animals. _________________________ Bloody Sting(flinch% |double hit% | +50damage) (Hunting knife + Metal defense) - A Knife stained in pain and crimson. _________________________ Kitchen knife (No benefits) - Standard knife used for cutting veggies. _________________________ Moonlight Dagger(Flinch%) (Kitchen knife + Black Feather) - Serrated Dagger resembling a feather. _________________________ Reflection of the Sun(Flinch% | FireDamage) (Moonlight Dagger + Silver Candle) - Serrated Dagger resembling a feather, Searing tip. _________________________ Solar Eclipse(+Flinch% | FireDamage | -fear) (Reflection of the Sun + Broken Chair leg) - Serrated Sword resembling a feather, Searing tip. _________________________ Granny's Archery set(No benefits) (Broken Chair leg + Knitting Set + Ball of yarn + Kitchen knife) - A bow many would deem impractical _________________________ Light Sparker(infinite light arrows | +light while arrow loaded) (Granny's Archery Set + Lamp) - A bow that fires arrows of light _________________________ Warm Reach (steal% 1 item from enemy | Ammo w/ bow type) (Ball of yarn + Knitting Set) - Grappling hook that can be used to get things closer to you. _________________________ Silent Neckwear(Assassinate) (Warm Reach + Blood Stained Scarf) - Takes enemies out by strangulation. A very sly and stylish killing tool. _________________________ Granny's Old Lightsabre (--fear | x2damage against dark/shadow enemies) (Broken chair leg + Lamp) - A blade from your Granny's Jedi knight days. _________________________ Sithlord Granny's Laser-saber(+fear | x2damage against dark/shadow enemies) (Broken Chair leg + laser pointer) - A blade from your Granny's infamous Sithlord days. _________________________ Crimson Neon Inches(++fear | x2damage against dark/shadow enemies) (Sithlord Granny's Laser-Saber + Silent neckwear) - Laser whip of pure evil. You're following in your sithlord granny's footsteps. _________________________ Silver Dual Laser-Saber(++light) (Silver Lantern + Laser Pointer) - Dual sword with laser blade and wax blade, couldn't be more practical. _________________________ Dusty Rifle(No benefits) - Rifle from the Dusty-clad bonemen. _________________________ Dusty Line o' Fire (+10damage w/ shot) (Dusty Rifle + Laser Pointer) - A rifle with laser sighting, great at sharp shooting. _________________________ Torch Sight Rifle(+10damage w/ shot | +light) (Dusty Line o' fire + Silver Dual Laser Saber) - Is it a torch? Is it a gun? You'll never know! Laser pointer damages enemies! _________________________ Tesla's Arbalest(2xDamage | -rate of fire) (Dusty Rifle + Light Sparker) - A powerful light based crossbow Tesla would be proud of. _________________________ Radiant Rifle(infinite light bullets | x.5 to non-dark/shadow ) (Dusty Rifle + Lamp) - A rifle that fires light bullets, some may deem this impractical. _________________________ Dusty Bayonet(+25damage) (Dusty Rifle + Kitchen Knife) - A bayonet with quite an edge. _________________________ Lucent Bayosaber (-fear | +50damage w/ blade | x2damage against dark/shadow enemies) (Dusty Bayonet/Dusty Rifle + Granny's Old Lightsaber) - A rifle with a bayonet that shines brilliantly. Like a light saber. _________________________ Timeless Onslaught(Slow/Stop blade attacks | Haste bullet fire) (Lucent Bayosaber + Hourglass) -A rifle with a bayonet that resembles clock hands. _________________________ Nightly Flail(+50damage) (Nightly Armour + Ball of yarn) - Bloodied spiked metal ball for hurting people you don't like. _________________________ Sword of Stone(++Flinch) - Stone sword made from Crust ore , Serrated edge has good chance to cripple an enemy. _________________________ Hunting rifle(No benefits) - A rifle with a scope, may come in handy. _________________________ Crimson Whyss(+sound dmg) - A dagger of Dark Whyss' solidified blood. Grants the user power over frequencies and damaging sound. _________________________ Timothy's Pain (++Flinch) - A bloodied spiked axe. A hit from this will give victims something to think about. _________________________ Drencher rifle(No benefits) - Fires liquid of choice stored in its blue canister. Deals no damage. _________________________ handheld taser(+stun) - Close range high voltage weapon. Has a chance to stun enemies. _________________________ Combat knife(No benefits) - Razor sharp knife used to stick your enemies with. Not to be trifled with. _________________________ Spin to win(%turn skip) (Combat knife + yoyo + handheld taser) - A yoyo with a tazer and blade compartment, just spin to win! _________________________ Fire wand (+fire dmg) (Lighter + stick) - Spawns fire to help you fight. _________________________ Water wand (+water dmg) (Water bottle + stick) - Spawns water to help you fight. _________________________ Earth wand (+earth dmg) (Lighter + stick) - Spawns earth to help you fight. _________________________ Electric wand (+electric dmg) (Battery + stick) - Spawns electricity to help you fight. _________________________ Air wand (+air dmg) (Handheld fan + stick) - Spawns air to help you fight. _________________________ All in wand (Earth dmg | water dmg | fire dmg | air dmg | electric dmg) (Air wand + Water wand + Earth wand + Fire wand + Electric wand) - Powerful wand used for magical antics. _________________________ Silent spear A spear weapon that doesn't make any noise _________________________ Silent bow A bow that can fire arrows silently _________________________ Double gun A gun with double barrels, fires two bullets on every trigger pull _________________________ Shotgun A powerful shotgun _________________________ Magic paintbrush A magical paintbrush whose paint can be used for many versatile magic effects _________________________ Justice and Retribution It's a scythe that can shapeshift into two shorter blades, the design is based off of shadow type monsters like Cujo, Archadia, ytooh, etc, it is a dark weapon that contains light within. the blades on every form can open to reveal a light blade, attacking with the blade closed deals dark type damage, while attacking with the light blade does light type damage. The Diamond shapes act as a magnifying glass, seeing through them will allow the user to see through illusions and shapeshifters, like the lens of truth from zelda, this truth revealing effect carries over to the weapons' attacks, so any shapeshifting enemy will be reverted back to its true form, any illusion hit by this will vanish. the weapon can deflect projectiles and inflict a bad luck debuff Enchanting the weapon with the magic gloves causes the light blade to become of that element and change color!. _________________________ Banshee's Wail A purple backpack that can emit a stunning loud noise _________________________ Spin to Win A yoyo weapon that when thrown, electified daggers spring and retract from it, can paralyze enemies _________________________ Items Antidote(Poison negation)- has Anti poison properties. This item is used strictly for combination purposes, not to be consumed. Black creation stone (BCS) Box- A box used for storing Creation fragments. Can hold up to 30 pieces. Yoyo- A toy for children, wouldn't be effective as anything else. Brass knuckles- Solid knuckles used for bashing heads. Brass cog(Hardness)- A loose cog made of solid brass. Water bottle(+ water dmg)- a bottle full of life giving essence. Rock(+ earth dmg | hardness)- A rock, probably one of many. Lighter(+fire dmg)- summons flame from a spark and flammable Battery(+Electric dmg)- Used to power electrical devices handheld fan(+air dmg)- Blows air towards one to keep themselves cool Stick- It's a stick. Black box- An empty black box. Tuft of Bambino- Some fur from Bambino. Black feather- A feather from Reggie(?) Black creation stone (BCS) Box- A box that simulates Derrick's combination skill that anyone can use with their own inventory as space. Notebook(No benefits) - Normal notebook for school, can be written or doodled in. _________________________ Short story(No benefits) - Garreth's short story. _________________________ Organized notes( No benefits) (Notebook + Short Story) - Organized notes containing Garreth's short story. _________________________ Smartphone(-fear from back-light) - New aged technology, comes with a plethora of functions. _________________________ Vintage Camera(No benefits) - Old camera that takes basic photographs. _________________________ Smartphone w/ camera app(No benefits) (Smartphone + Vintage Camera) - New aged technology. Now with photograph taking functionality! _________________________ Black Feather(No benefits) - A black feather. Carries properties of Reggie the Raven. _________________________ Ammo Box(Holds Bullets) - Small box of bullets. Max capacity is 1000. _________________________ Lamp (No benefits) - Creates light when activated. _________________________ Silver Candle(+light) - Candle on a silver holder. Creates a small amount of light. _________________________ Silver Lantern (++light) (Lamp + Silver Candle) - Can be mounted or placed to create light. _________________________ Laser Pointer(No benefits) - Handheld laser pointer. Lights object of interest with a red dot, increased accuracy. _________________________ Crescent Necklace(No benefits) - A necklace resembling a crescent moon, may be a key to something... _________________________ Miasma Orb(+Poison) - A purple Orb that looks like an eye, may be a key to something... Grants poison attacks to the holder. _________________________ Diamond (++defense) - A pure and clear diamond completely void of impurities, quite a beauty. _________________________ Pocket Watch (+Time manipulation) - A Pocket watch used for keeping time, doesn't work very well in the ethereal plane... _________________________ Stone Heart (++inflict Petrification | +Succumb to petrification) - Crust ore's stone heart. _________________________ Gold ore (No benefits) - Shiny gold nugget _________________________ Blue-shaded quartz(No benefits) - A piece of quartz crystal with a soft blue glow to it. _________________________ Rainbow Crystal(No benefits) - A crystal in the shape of a water drop, gives off multi-coloured light if near white light source. _________________________ Golden hair fork(No benefits) - A shiny golden hair fork made just for Ruu-Andaros. _________________________ Gold duvet covers(No benefits) - Bed sheets that shine brilliantly when light is on it. Soft to the touch. _________________________ Ruu's Dream-catcher(+Monster ward) - A dream catcher with tufts of Ruu-Andaros' fur in its design for a personal touch. When hung up in a room, monsters tend not to enter. _________________________ Ruby Bangle(No benefits) - A golden bangle with rubies studded into it. _________________________ Metal Defence(No benefits) - Worn and dropped by The Creature. _________________________ Nevil's Facade(++ Monster disposition) - Nevil's creepy mask used to hide his true nature. Anyone who holds this mask will seem more friendly and will change a monsters initial disposition from hostile to neutral or neutral to friendly on a '''first encounter '''or recurring encounter after at least two dreams. _________________________ Reset button A portable button that when pressed turns back time _________________________ Techrantula An intelligent smartphone spider that can take voice commands, follow directions, and provide communication _________________________ Silent cloak Allows the wearer to move without making any noise _________________________ Flashlight just a plain old flashlight _________________________ Mephium jar Safely contains mephium _________________________ Bagpipe A bag that can emit a smoke cloud when squeezed _________________________ Bagbino A bambino bag that reduces fear when squeezed Quotes on items Category:Concepts